Not Quite Fake
by Berserkerlord
Summary: Everyone always assumed that Rufio was just a figment of Tavros' imagination. But what if he was more than everyone assumed? Based off an idea that randomly popped into my head.


Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck

**Remember to review and tell me your thoughts.**

**I got this idea and just had to write it down. Also I wanted to try my hand at one shots since my longer stories have been getting a depressing lack of attention recently.**

* * *

It had been some time since Tavros had gotten any sleep, so he welcomed the chance when it was given. He and the rest of the trolls were traveling on their meteor to the new session with their new allies Dave Strider and Rose Lalonde. **(AN: In this version Gamzee didn't go into his insane kill rage and all of the trolls are alive.)** He had managed to get along well with the two humans, a fact that reminded him of how much his behavior was different from the others. He had managed to gain a bit more confidence but he still preferred to spend his time alone, working on his new legs, and occasionally having rap-offs with Dave and Gamzee.

After finding one of the many makeshift recuperacoons that had been hidden in the meteor he buried himself in and closed his eyes, the days without rest making him fall asleep almost immediately.

* * *

TRANSITION

* * *

When he woke up he was in a completely unfamiliar place. He was not in the permanent darkness surrounded by horrorterrors that he had become used to seeing after the death of his dream self. Neither was he on the glittering golden surface of Prospit. Instead he was in a clearing surrounded by a thick forest. Before he could examine the area more thoroughly he heard a voice behind him.

"Well it's about time. I was worried I would have to wait a lot longer." The voice said as Tavros turned around and found himself face to face, or rather face to chest, with a figure he had seen hundreds of times in his minds eye.

"R-r-rufio?" He stuttered as he fought the urge to fall unconscious. The figure standing before him was almost exactly as he pictured the personification of his self-esteem. He looked almost like an adult version of Tavros with a few differences, his hair was a mixture of black and red, and unlike the way Tavros had imagined him, he had huge wings sticking out of his back. His horns were much larger than Tavros's own, making him wonder how he would get through doors. Before he could continue down that train of thought he was interrupted by the older troll chuckling.

"So that's what you called me, well it's as good a name as any other." He said as he sat down on a tree stump. "You are semi-correct in your assumption. I'm your ancestor they called me the Summoner." He said as Tavros's eyes widened, this figure in front of him was his own ancestor.

"But, uh, how are you here then? And, uh, where exactly is here?" He asked as he looked around, trying to figure out where they were.

"Well I'll answer both your questions, I'm here because you are currently in close proximity to a dream bubble where one of my many versions is. This is a physical representation of one of my memories." The Summoner explained.

"Well, uh, what do you mean I was semi-correct?" Asked Tavros, curious about what his ancestor had said.

"Have you ever felt confidence seeming to come to you when you didn't have any? It just seems to come out of nowhere and makes you do things you wouldn't have done otherwise?" Seeing that his question got a nod from Tavros, the Summoner continued. "That was me, I always was very gifted at communicating with animals, and after having nothing to do for a while when I was dead I worked and eventually found I could do a similar form of communication with you, my descendant, although I couldn't actually talk with you I could influence you slightly. I noticed that you weren't exactly the most confident, so when you needed help, I would give you a little nudge in the right direction. This coalesced into the being that you named Rufio." He explained.

"So, uh, you're saying that all those times I felt confident it was really you? I should have, uh, known." Said Tavros as he looked down dejectedly at the ground.

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all." Said the Summoner as he got up and pulled Tavros's head up. "Listen, I didn't give you any confidence that you didn't already have, I just made you use it. You have just as much confidence as I do, you just are afraid to use it." He said, realizing he had given his descendant the wrong idea. "But anyway, part of the reason I brought you here was because I wanted to learn about you. What exactly has your life been like?" He asked.

"Well, uh, it hasn't been very easy." Said Tavros as he launched into a recap of his life, his crippling at the hands of Vriska, his adventures with her, his best friend Gamzee, and his experiences with the other trolls during the course of their session.

"Wow, you make my life look like a cakewalk." The Summoner said as Tavros reached the end of his story. "Well you've told me your story, it's only fair if I tell you mine." He said as he told a summary of his life. His relationship with Mindfang, which had made Tavros blush when he realized that his ancestor and Vriska's ancestor were matesprits. His rebellion, which had caused Tavros to look at the older troll in awe for being willing to rebel against the hemospectrum. To his eventual death. Near the end of his story the clearing began to waver, and some of the trees started to dissolve.

"What's going on?" Asked Tavros as he rushed over to his Ancestor's side.

"You're moving out of range, I won't be able to contact you for a while after this." Said the Summoner, who seemed surprisingly calm for someone who had the world literally dissolving around them.

"But I don't want to go. I want to learn more, I want you to teach me to be brave like you." Tavros said as tears poured down his cheeks, he didn't want to be separated from the ancestor that he now had so much respect for.

"Don't worry about it Tavros, I have a feeling that we'll meet again one day. Besides, I don't need to teach you how to be brave, you already know how." The Summoner said as he placed a hand on Tavros's head, and smiled down at him gently. "Remember, bravery isn't rushing headlong into danger, it's being scared but risking yourself anyways. I believe in you Tavros." He said as he too, started to dissolve. After a few seconds all that was left was Tavros floating in an empty void. He wiped his tears away with his sleeve and took a deep breath.

"I'll make you proud Summoner. The next time we meet you'll see a new Tavros Nitram" He said with new found confidence and resolve that even surprised him.

* * *

TRANSITION

* * *

Tavros was awakened by Karkat screaming "Wake up fuckass!" He shot up and found himself surrounded by the other trolls and the two humans.

"We've been worried about you Tavros, we couldn't find you anywhere." Said Aradia in a more gentle tone, she had been worried for the safety of her fellow rust-blood.

"What did I tell everyone about sleeping, you aren't aloud to sleep! Got it?" Shouted Karkat.

"Uh, you know Karkat there's something I have to say to that." Said Tavros as he got out of the makeshift recuperacoon.

"Oh really, surprise surprise, the cripple actually has something to say please enlighten us with your knowledge of-" Any further insults were cut off by Tavros extending his hand and slapping Karkat across the face, causing everyone to look at the Taurus with their mouths slightly open.

"Uh, shut the fuck up." Said Tavros as he promptly walked past the still dazed group of trolls and humans and then walked up the stairs back to the meteor's main complex.

It was several minutes before the group snapped out of their shock induced stupors and followed after him knowing that whatever happened to Tavros while he was asleep had made him someone not to be messed with.

* * *

**So what are your thoughts? Like it? Hate it? Give me your thoughts.**


End file.
